Cafe World Podcast Transcript - May 20, 2011
Hey, costumers and welcome to this week's installment of the official Cafe World Podcast. My name is Georgia, and I am here to bring you all the latest news and information about Cafe World from Zynga. This week, we'll be talking about the jobs for foods and coffee. We'll also talk about the new latte system, the refreshed drinking bar, and we'll also talk about what's coming up in Cafe World in the near future. But firstly, we have a very new contest for you. From May 19th to May 23rd at 7:00pm Pacific Time, whoever gets a $25.00 Lady Gaga card will win a exclusive Born This Way Mastery Kit. This item is exclusive from Lady Gaga. So if you want that mastery kit to master your dishes faster in your Cafe for only 5 days, please redeem a game card by getting it from a retailer near you. And we actually have a lot to talk about today with our newest releases, with the Wild Side Quests all gone and the Desert Quests making appearance soon, these quests can make help to our costumers in Cafe World. First up is jobs. Now, this should make everyone really exciting in Cafe World, but some users had not check this out, so we're making sure that users who had not check this out can be prepared for jobs soon. Food, and Coffee Jobs had made appearance. First up is Coffee, the Cafe has only basics to the Coffee and the Food, because the drinking bar will be opening soon, as it will allow you to serve drinks soon. Now, we know coffee jobs are real simple for you. If you brew and serve cup of joe, double espresso, and cafe cortado 5 times, you'll get a reward to your Cafe. And lastly is foods, if you cook and serve chips and guacamole, bacon cheeseburgers, chicken gyro and fries, super chunk fruit salad, jamming jelly donuts, jumbo shrimp cocktail, and buttermilk pancakes 10 times, you'll get another reward to your Cafe. Remember folks, please make sure to be in your Cafe as soon as you can to get your rewards. And lastly, Latte Mastery had made appearance, which you can now master 4 of your lattes to Level 1 in order to be completed. There are 4 sets, cafe curtado, caramel macchiato, cappuccino, and everyone's number one favorite, vanilla latte. The more energy you have, the more time you serve coffee. Drinking Mastery, Drinking Jobs and the Drinking Bar is opening soon, so please stay tuned to those releases on a future podcast. Now before we get to the coming soon segment of this week's podcast, we want everybody to know that we will be having another contest for you in the very near future. From May 26th till June 1st at 8:00pm Pacific Time, everyone who redeems a gaga card will receive the exclusive Po Toy from Kung Fu Panda 2. If you want that new animal in your farm, because your costumers in your Cafe doesn't like animals, make sure to enter while you can and look for the retailer for game cards like Wal Mart and 7-Eleven. Alright, on that note, let's go ahead and get to the coming soon segment of this week's podcast. First up, we have a special surprise coming in the very near future that you will be very exciting to see in your Cafe. Soon, you will be able to get the Queen Deep Freeze, the Captain Super Stove, and the Grand Master Chef, like many of the other exciting buildings in the game. And lastly this week, we are hopefully uncovering the drink bar in the middle of next week. You'll be able to serve drinks, have drinking mastery and drinking jobs in your Cafe after you get 4 more kitchen tools from Connie West, and paying 3 Cafe Cash by Tuesday next week. Alright folks, that's it for me this week. Again, my name is Georgia, and I'll be back on June 3rd to bring you all the latest news and information about Cafe World from Zynga. Happy Cooking Everybody! Category:News